Love And Hockeymasks
by BlackAdderGirl
Summary: Nitika is an old friend of Jason. When she returns to her childhood home he is in the woods waiting for her. Maybe love will finally touch this machete murderer. Rated T-M for safety.
1. Chapter 1

Niki's POV:

I remember Jason Voorhees well. A shave headed boy with clear eyes that were very sweet. However, he didn't speak much. He was more for actions than words. He was very open hearted and gentle. That is why when he drowned I was beside myself with grief. I liked him. Maybe even loved him. I will never know. My parents house in the woods has been rebuilt and I am to move into it. They will not need it seeing they are living in Florida. It's been years since I saw Jason. He was 8 and I was 4 when we first met. Years later, he drowned and I was alone. I lived with his mother in her cabin. I soon left to be an artist. Now that my mother and father retired to Florida I have ownership of our house. I heard of the supposed rumors of a murderer and all I can do is wonder if that's my Jason.

* * *

><p>Jason had finished killing another pair of bad teenagers. As he wiped his machete clean he thought of his mother. He loved her and missed her terribly. However, there was one woman Jason missed most of all besides his mom. Nitika was his childhood friend. She spoke fluently in the Appache and Cherokee language and He loved it when her parents would come to camp to lecture the kids about their and Nitika's Native American heritage. her brown eyes and straight black hair was all Jason thought of when he was younger. He let his mind wander to the day they first met<p>

Flashback: _Jason was 8 years old and was playing in his mothers yard, when he heard a young girl singing. He wandered away from his house to track the girl by her sining. Jason was a very good tracker. As he followed the noise a small girl came into view. She sat on the ground. Her long black hair tied in pigtails and her brown eyes and face bent in concentration. She sang as she drew in the dirt with a stick. hand made braclets and beads hung from her neck and wrists and multicolored string was wrapped aroun her little ankle. Jason couldn't breathe. She was so pretty, and very cute. The little girl stood up. Her tiny sundress unfolded to its full length. She continued her singing until she hit her last note. Jason clapped and said, "I loved your song." The little girl blushed and said, "I wasn't singing I was chanting." Jason quirked an eyebrow. "Chanting?", he asked. She nodded. Jason then said, "You from around here?" The girl nodded and replied, "Yes. I live up the path from Frog Creek." Jason smiled, "I live down the path. We're almost like nieghbors!" The girl then said, "I'm Nitika." Jason held out his hand and said, "I'm Jason, Jason Voorhees." Nitika replied, "Pleased to meet you." She shook his hand. Jason said, "Likewise Nitika." End of flashback:_

Jason was soon called back to earth when he noticed he cut himself. He cleaned and wrapped his cut while silently cursing his stupidity. He then heard the sound of a car passing by. Jason was estatic. More people ment more killing. He went into the direction of the noises coming from the car.

* * *

><p>Nitika Had exited her car. She was home after 4 lonely years in a college for art in upstate Vermont. She could now relive her life in the woods she knew so well as a child. Her thoughts were soon clouded with memories of Jason Voorhees. He and her were best friends. True he was deformed, but they were so minor she barely noticed. Until one day, Pamela pointed it out to her,and he did have hair he just shaved it off. His clear eyes were like glass and he was very cute. Now he was a murderer, but she wasn't afraid. Nitika knew that somewhere inside the hockey mask killer was the Jason Voorhees she loved.<p>

* * *

><p>Jason watched the woman pull up into the paved driveway of the renevaded but familar cabin of his Niki. He loved calling her that as a kid. She liked the nickname too. Then, he heard his mother say, "Jason, you don't recognize that woman?" Jason shook his head. Mother replied, "She's Nitika." Jason gasped. She had grown and was very beautiful. Jason then wondered if mother wanted him to kill her. Mother said, "She's your good girl and your best friend." That was all Jason needed to hear to know this was one visitor he wouldn't be bothered by.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: In The Woods

Jason watched Nitika eneter her house and lock the door. He had been able to see every part of her figure and he felt a throbbing ache in between his legs. Jason skulked back into the shadows and trees as Nitika left her house. She wore moccasins and a green sundress. As Niki walked toward the woods, Jason retreated back into the forest. When she passed by him he could see that the dress was v-cut ever so slightly enough for modesty and to be sexy at the same time. Jason began to throb again. He followed Niki for awhile along the trails. Then, she stepped off to walk the woods. Jason then snapped a twig which got her attention. Nitika saw the hockey masked killer and ran. Jason ran after her. Nitika continued to run for her life through the woods. Finally, Jason grabbed her. She screamed and begged him to spare her. Jason then touched her face. Nitika winced and shook. He then held her close to his chest. "Who are you?", she asked. Jason took off his mask. Niki gasped then smiled as she said the name, "Jason Voorhees." He nodded. She threw her arms around him. "Nitika.", he said after being silent for a few more minutes.

* * *

><p>Jason and her remained in their embrace for another 10 minutes. Niki rubbed his back. Jason nuzzled his face into her long black hair. His strong arms snaked around her as they stood up still in their hug. Jason felt his blood rush to where he was throbbing. He took her to his home. As she entered his cabin she remembered living there with his mother. "Where's Pamela?", she asked. Jason bowed his head. Nitika hugged him, "I'm sorry about your loss." Jason smiled behind his mask. He pressed his body up against hers. He began to run one of his fingers up and down her leg. He had touched the edge of her underwear when he retracted his hand. After spending a few more hours together, Nitika was escorted home by Jason. Once Niki was inside, Jason walked back to his cabin. Being Jason Voorhees isn't always easy, considering the fact he had to live alone in the woods of Crystal Lake. Somehow, it was worth it all. Niki also spent most of her time alone in the woods as a child as well, but she always had Jason. Now that she was with him again, in the woods didn't sound so isolating as it does. Meanwhile, Jason was trying to fall asleep. When your Jason Voorhees, sleep isn't much of an issue. Except for when your Jason Voorhees and in love. He never felt the emotion of love. Except for when mother was alive. Mother knew everything. Jason immediatly contacted his mother. He needed her divine wisdom to guide him, like she had done since his birth.<p>

* * *

><p>Jason after 30 minutes sitting in front of his mother's shrine, finally got a response. "What's the matter my precious baby boy?", Pamela said. "Mother, when you and dad met..What was it like? How did you know you wanted to marry him?", Jason asked. Pamela thought for 5 minutes then said, "Well Jason..Elias and I were in Highschool and we met during our lunch break. The moment I saw him I knew he was the one I'd spend the rest of my life with. After Prom he proposed to me. After college, we married and then we had you. Sadly, Elias only watched you grow to be 4 years old. He soon died after that." Jason couldn't remember much of his father's death beyond his dad being rushed to the hospital with a cold. Pamela composed herself after sniffling a few times and continued,"I know that by the way you and Niki would play with each other and now how you two looked at each other..that you and her will marry." Jason than asked, "Mother, what if she wants to have sex before marriage? Isn't that bad?" Pamela said, "Not if you two really love eachother, and promise matrimony to each other soon after." Jason thanked his mother for her advice then broke the meditation. He wanted to be with his Nitika forever. Jason for the first time ever, was truely, and helplessly in love with someone.<p>

* * *

><p>The next day, Nitika got up and headed to Jason's house. She remembered visiting his cabin and Pamela many times as a girl. Jason was outside waiting for her. She hugged him and asked him if he slept well. He nodded. The two walked around the lake. Then something caught Jason's attention. A man was fishing. "Jason..my special boy..he's a bad man..Kill him for mommy.", Pamela's voice said. Jason didn't want to scare Niki, so he told her to hide and cover her ears. Niki does what she is told. She knows her best friend is a killer. However, she loved him non-the less. Jason went to kill the fisherman. Unfortunally, when your a successful killer like Jason Voorhees, the talent goes to your head at times, and you end up showing off to your victim or future girlfriend while killing. The man took advantage of the pause the hockey mask and stabbed him with his own machete. Nitika ran to jason. Fearing he was dying, she took him into her arms. "Jason. Are you ok?",she asked. Jason decided to dramatize the little bit of pain he was feeling by clutching his stomach and rolling over. Nitika kissed his cheek and held him tighter. She said,"Please don't die Jason. I need you here." The man pointed at her with his gun and shouted, "You bitch! You're with him! I'll kill you!" With that said, Jason leaped up and decapitated the man with his blade before hugging Nitika. The two soon went back to his cabin.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: Splendid Love

Jason and Nitika had arrived back at his cabin. The hockeymasked killer soon kissed her on the cheek. His metal mask sent a chill down her body. She soon went to the bathroom. Jason waited outside. Never had He felt so loved or wanted since he met Nitika. He growled slightly as his manhood ached. He had to make her his. However, he wanted to remove her innocence when she was ready. Jason knew he was ready. He had been ready for a while now. He saved himself for her though. He only wanted her since he was eight. He would always tell his mother that he would marry her. He felt two tiny arms wrap around his middle. Jason looked down to see Nitika looking at him like she did when they first met. She felt one of Jason's hands run up and down her leg and thigh. Jason stopped just inches from her underskirt. Jason thinking fast retracted his hand and hurried into his mother's room. If he was going to do this, he would do this properly. His mother entered his mind. "Jason..My special baby boy..What are you up to?", she asked. Jason replied, "I'm going to ask her to marry me mother. Then we will have a child of our own." Pamela smiled. Jason then asked, "Will I be a good father mom?" Pamela replied, "Jason..Your child won't have a more perfect father than you." Jason smiled and said, "Thank you mother." With that, their connection was broken. Jason soon found the ring his father gave his mother.

* * *

><p>Jason's POV:<p>

My name is Jason Voorhees. I was born slightly deformed and still am. My parents named me Jason, because they loved mythology and their favorite story was of the Greek hero Jason and the Argonauts. His many adventures kind of remind me of things I experienced growing up. I love the tale where he falls in love with a beautiful princess or queen. It had always made me thought that one day, I'd fall in love, and I did. I fell in love with my own princess. My friend, my princess, my wife, Nitika. Words can not describe what I feel around her. Soon she will be all mine.

* * *

><p>Jason came out of his mother's room holding the ring in his hand before sliding it into his pocket. He soon told Niki to wait inside the cabin until he returned. Jason left not to hunt or kill or patrol his terf. He left to pick flowers for her. He hummed some of the songs his dad used to sing to his mom. Jason wanted to make his Nitika happy. He decided that the wild Lilies were good with red roses to add the symbol of his love. Jason returned to the cabin. Nitika hugged him and asked, "What were you up to?" Jason smiled shyly before taking off his mask. His face was pink and he said in a soft voice, "Love you Niki." With that jason held out the flowers. Then he got on his knee. He then gave her his mother's favorite ring. He then said, "Be my wife?..Please?" Nitika smiled and kissed him. "Yes I will be your wife Jason.", she said. Jason smiled and jumped up and twirled her around in his arms. They were in love and their love was splendid.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey sorry for short chapter, but I had a long spring break it started on the southern US coast and ended with me getting hospitalized. However, I'm feeling better and I apologize for not updating as much as you fans would like but I am slowly updating. Now, my good fans I need your help. Tell me in your reviews, because reviews are love, if you want a passionate scene between Jason and Nitika. I 3 you all!**


	4. Chapter 4: Into The Night

Jason and Nitika remained in their embrace for what seemed like forever. Nitika immediatly ran to the phone in Jason's cabin to phone her parents and tell them the news. "I'm so happy he's still alive and wants to marry you, my little flower.", her mother said. With that said, the two hung up. She had to get to bed, because the next day Nitika would marry Jason. She would finally become Mrs. Voorhees. The next day came around, and Nitika was ready to become Jason's beloved wife. She left for an open field where Nitikas granfather, "Black Bear" stood in his wedding garb chanting. Jason was covered in marks from body paint by grandmother "Bright Star". Nitika had no idea they had come to marry them. She was shocked to even see her parents there too. "Mom, Dad, Grandfather and Grandmother. What are you all doing here? I thought you guys were in Florida and the reserve in Nebraska.", she said with a smile. Her grandfather Black Bear replied, "Your grandmother had dreams of today and called your parents to meet us here. She is never wrong when it comes to the arrival of happy days." Nitika introduced Jason. The wedding started. "Brothers and sisters of the earth, we gather in the Great Spirits eyes to bind Jason Voorhees and our beloved Nitika "Little Flower" in marriage.", her grandfather said. He then continued, "We pray you grant them many happy moons and suns as they live as one. We pray that they will contently go to the Great Mother as one. We pray that they will honor the Great Mother and Father as one. We pray that as one, they bring new life into the world. Amen." The chanting began and they feasted for 3 days. There was a feast for fertillity, a feast for eternal love, and a feast for eternal joy. After the festivities were done, Nitika's family left. Nitika kisssed her parents and grand parents goodbye. her grandmother called out, "May you be as happy as I am with your husband!" Nitika nodded and blew a kiss as they drove away.

* * *

><p>That night Nitika and Jason were getting ready for bed. Nitika sold her house in exchange to live with Jason. Jason loved being a husband already. He was ready for his first night of intimacy with Nitika. Nitika's darks hair fell straight down. It was long and shiny just as Jason remembered from childhood. Jason felt the beast inside him want to release itself with a lustful fury. Jason held her close and Nitika unbuttoned his shirt. She saw Jason over the years had developed a very scared but muscular and very eye catching chest, powerful arms snaked around her, and rock hard abs were glowing with his summer tan. Jason removed his mask, and studied the girl he married. It would be a lie for Jason to tell himself he had not met any hot women. In fact, most of his female victims were rather beautiful young ladies. However, non could hold a candle to his Nitika. Jason has seen many things mate on his turf. From drunk or high teens to wild animals in need of of a comfortable area. All have silently (more or less) explained to him what makes a woman receptive to the males efforts to make her the mother of offspring. He was ready for this.<p>

* * *

><p>Mewling cries and gasping could be heard as Jason moved in and out of Nitika. Jason knew he would enjoy this moment. Jason had taught himself to read and write again. He had a talent to learn just by wattching. He used to watch plenty of teens get it on. However, Jason knew those were just one night stands. and that they would eventually break up. This though, this was a bond he and Nikki shared. This sexual intercourse was Jason's love to the highest degree. He continued to push in and out of her. He had been very gentle with the foreplay and first enterance. He wanted this moment to be enjoyable and memorable. this would be a night they will never forget. True, Jason did wait a long time to loose his virginity, but to him the wait was well rewarded. He had hoped of marrying and loving Nitika for the rest of his life. Now, his dreams came true. He felt his climax build up. Nitika was shiny with sweat. With a few more harder and faster thrusts Jason had reach his peak. Nitika arched her back to meet Jason who by now released his seed into her. Tired but fufilled they both kissed and fell asleep without bothering to waste energy in clothing themselves. They would never forget their first time in bed together as they went into the night asleep in the others arms.<p>

* * *

><p><strong> AN: Ok..first off I know I probably got a few of Nitika's culture facts wrong but I was only doing it for sake of writting and apologise if any Native American decendants got offended. Plus big thnx for all the feedback from my fans! The next chapter will be kind of humorus as we see how Jason manage the long countdown til he's a dad. Choa Bella!**


	5. Chapter 5: Daddy!

**(A/N: First, I'd like to say a gillion apologies for F13 fans who were following this story. Highschool is Hell! I'll try to update faster. Anyways, on with the story and remember..Reviews are love!)**

* * *

><p>Jason was excited, for it had been only one month since Nitika announced she was pregnant. Jason jumped up and down like a little school girl when she told him. "Jason, I've never seen you so happy.", she said. Jason kissed her and replied, "Nitika, you've always made me happy. When mother died, I didn't know what to do. The two women who made me happy in this world were both gone. However, one of them came back to me." Niki smiled at her husband. Yes, Jason Voorhees was a cold blooded killer. Yes, he wasn't the world's most gorgeous looking guy. Yet she loved him. She knew the spirits of the mother earth wouldn't have brought him back to her if they truely weren't meant to be. They were though. To them, that ment a whole lot more than a fine house by the lake that so many local people had now. To them it ment that they were brought together by fate. Fate had once again proved itself helpful now as they wanted to expand the Voorhees family another generation. Jason was still a man, and a good man always wants to be a good father.<p>

* * *

><p>As the months went by, Nitika became more excited as the baby developed into a human being preparing to enter the world. Jason had fixed his room to suit the baby and mother Voorhees was in his head giving advice. "Oh my little Jay bird is going to be a daddy. If only your father was with us now.",she said. Jason nodded. After another month of preparing, and waiting, Niki went into labor. Jason guided his wife over to a slab of stone up against a tree and unrolled the deer skin. Niki pressed herself against it and said a prayer to the great spirit to give her strength and to protect the baby during this precious time. She soon gave a slight push. Jason urged her to keep pushing. Nitika cried out as she heaved her last big push and out came a girl. Jason washed the baby off and wrapped it in deer hide. "What will we name her?", he asked as Niki took hold of the bundle. "Dianna Pam Voorhees.", she replied. Jason smiled. It was a fitting name for the half native girl. Nitika's family soon came up and a huge feast occured in homage to the new born girl safe enterance into the world. Her Apache and Cherokee heritage was clearly visible like her mothers. Jason Voorhees smiled as he tucked his baby into her crib for the night. Never had he been so content than when he discovered how well love and hockey masks go together.<p>

The End


End file.
